


and the power of belief

by Annathea



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Rebirth, what happened after season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annathea/pseuds/Annathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened after Moriarty disappeared from the scene in season's finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the power of belief

Moriarty never believed in fate, but if goddess Fortuna existed, she clearly didn’t favor him. If he was to die, and he was sure this was dying, why the last person to speak to him had to be Carsen? He was falling through absolute darkness, at least he thought he was, with Librarian’s words still ringing in his ears. There was no light or sound here, no air movement, so he didn’t have any proof, but the idea somehow seemed right. And since there was no external stimuli, his mind turned inward to exam itself.

He was disappearing, dissolving in the void. What next? Will he come back to his story with no memory of his adventure in this world? Or will he melt away, disappear? If so, it was really a shame he didn’t take the Duchess dancing. He was sure Carsen wasn’t a good dancer. Whoever he was. Moriarty closed his eyes, or at least he thought he did, and accepted inevitable. He was going to meet his end here, alone. It wasn’t the worst possible scenario. And he escaped Prospero’s grasp in the end. Moriarty felt darkness sweep over his mind like a cool wave, stopping all thoughts.

_Moriarty was real_.

He heard those words and for a moment thought there was someone here besides him. But no, he was alone. It must be a hallucination created by his mind. Curious that her remark hurt him so much, he couldn’t forget it even in death. She must be someone important. But who was she? Moriarty tried to focus, but it was slipping away, like sand through his fingers. Her smile was the last to disappear.

_New book by acclaimed author, approved by Doyle’s estate._

Something caught him, stopped the progress of darkness. For a moment he felt rage, he wanted peace, he earned it! But then he remembered who he was. They were not voices, precisely. Rather they were feelings, impressions. Some of them were familiar, he could see himself reflected as in a mirror, others more like his twisted image, almost unrecognisable. Slowly but surely they were capturing him, stopping the disappearance. Not only that, they were pulling him back together.

_Come now, you really think you're the only one who can play this game?_

The story that chained him also ensured his survival. Or maybe it was something else? Moriarty felt he was no longer falling, but was suspended in this endless darkness. Was this some kind of cemetery for fictionals? Maybe he was not alone, maybe there were others here, separated only by darkness and silence. Pathetic creatures no longer knowing who they were or what brought them here.

He felt a gentle tug upward and followed it. He didn’t have limbs to move, but he still had a sense of self and willed himself up. There must be light at the end, a way back. He refused to stay here, to be buried and forgotten. Moriarty was rising, slowly at first, holding to those invisible strings of belief. 

_I have consciousness. Conscious beings have will. The mind endows them with powers that are not necessarily understood - even by you. If my will is strong enough, perhaps I can exist outside this room. Perhaps I can walk into your world right now._

Professor James Moriarty opened his eyes. He was sitting on a steps of a statue. He stood up slowly looking around. It was early morning, only minutes past sunrise and Trafalgar Square was almost deserted. He stood and walked to the nearest newspaper stand. If the date was correct, he missed only a week. This was the right world, the right time and, as everything looked normal, he could assumed The Duchess and Mr.Carsen succeeded in stopping Prospero. He was a free man.

‘Smashing’ murmured Moriarty, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking what happens when a fictional is gravely injured? Do they disappear? Or feelings and beliefs of all their fans keep them alive?  
> Quotes come from various incarnations of Moriaty in this pieces:  
> BBC Sherlock  
> Sherlock Holmes: Game of shadows  
> Star Trek The next generation (yes, Moriarty appeared in one episode of this show)


End file.
